Mina Van Helsing
by Caschick23
Summary: She gave her soul willingly.  Now she faces hell, but first she must kill the one who ruined her family.  What she didn't expect was falling love with an angel when she is the daughter of one.  Castiel/OC.  Mature for violence and some torture
1. Chapter 1

I only own Mina and Father Richard. I wished I owned Misha Collins/ Castiel. God definitely spent a little more time on him! Mina is named after the heroine Mina Murry/Harker in Brom Stokers 'Dracula' but this is based of Hugh Jackman's 'Van Helsing'

"Give me as many years as it takes to kill the bastard." The woman in black stood at the cross roads talking to the demon in its vessel.

"Deal."

"And he has my soul? You cannot take it back. If you try and double cross me, I will drag you with me to hell." She got right in his face and threatened.

"It's a deal, Van Helsing. Now lets seal it." And he roughly grabbed and kissed her. She snapped her face away from him, wiping her mouth trying to remove the bile taste. She looked up and saw he was gone. Hanging her head, she walked to the nearest church. She saw she was the only one there. Slowly making her way to the front and knelt in front the cross with Jesus nailed to it. Tears fell as she begged "Forgive me father."

**10 years later**:

As a hunter your not suppose to cry, but as a daughter its hard not to. Mina Van Helsing watched as her father's body burned. He had lived a long life and died peacefully in his sleep, his daughter and son, Marcus by his side.

Mina raised her face to the wind and watched as her fathers ashes were carried away. A few strands of her long brown hair blew in her face, but she ignored them. She was the exact copy of her father; dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and then there was the wolf venom in her blood.

During his encounter with Dracula in Romania years ago, he had been bitten by a werewolf. It turned out only a wolf could kill Dracula, so he used it to his advantage, but it resulted in the death of someone dear to him. One who died to ensure he would be cured.

He had learned that night he was the arch angel Gabriel, who had fallen years ago, but still had some of his angelic powers. Powers his daughter had inherited. Making her a nephelim. The off spring of human and angel. A being that heaven would never accept. Not that it mattered, she was going to hell.

"Mina, my child. Father Richard would like a word." One of the sisters came up behind her as the flames of the funeral pyre died down.

"Thank you sister. I will right there." She looked up to heaven and prayed to the god she worshiped, but knew would never accept her in his kingdom that her father was finally at peace. Turning on her boots, she slipped her father's hat on and walked down the hill to the church.

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes, my child. A horrible evil is about to be unleashed and your assistance has been requested." Father Richard was kind man of fifty. His salt and pepper hair went well with his grey eyes. He much like a grandfather to her. He had requested to accompany the Van Helsing's when they were transferred to America 20 years ago. Mina was a baby, and Marcus had yet to be born.

"Who would request a Van Helsing?"

"An angel named Castiel."

"Is he aware of my situation?" She was worried. She knew that since she was part angel, another angel could easily killer.

"He is under orders to not hurt you, my dear. You leave tonight." He pulled her into a hug, praying to see her when she returned.

"You will look after him is something should happen?" She looked him as she pulled away.

"You have my word, Wilamina. Go now in peace." He moved his hand in a from of a cross and said a silent prayer.

"Christopher!" She yelled as she entered her friend's lab. Christopher was the great grandson of Carl, her father's best friend.

"Here I am. How's my favorite hunter?" He looked up with big glasses from the large book he was reading.

"Fine. Did Father Richard tell you about my mission? He was vague on the details."

"Yes. You have to be Sioux Falls, South Dakota by morning. There you will meet Robert Singer, and the Winchester brothers. Now I have a few new items for your arsenal." He went over to a table and pick up a crossbow. "This is much like what grandpa gave your father. It's gas powered, shoots silver arrows soaked in holy water in rapid succession. Just a word of warning: its got a hell of a kick back."

"CHRISTOPHER! You are training to a be friar, you can't swear." She looked at him in shock. She can't help but remember the story about how her father said the same to Carl many years ago.

"I can swear all I want, damn it!" He smiled back at her.

"So back to my arsenal. This is basically a machine gun in cross bow form?" She hold up the weapon, still adjusting to its wait.

"Yes. I also have a few blades as well."

"No offense Chris, I don't think you can top the cross bow." She crossed her arms across her chest as he moved to several short and long swords.

"These are special. Made from pure silver and bless by your good friend the pope."

"How is pope Benedict?"

"Seems well enough. Now this was left by your father."

The mention of the word caused Mina to tense. "What is it?"

"It's his sword. The Gabriel sword. From when he was an arch angel." He handed her a large sword. The handle and blade were pure silver with small jewels in his hilt. An Enochian carvings on the blade shined in the light. She translated it out load. "May this blade as swift as God's will."

"Since when do you know the angel language?"

"Since father taught me when I learned I was part of the abominated race!"

"Well, changing the subject. Good luck out there."

"No need to wish me luck. Your coming with. So grab a few extra daggers and those special grenades and meet at the car in 30." She ordered as she strapped all the blades in their holsters and her father's sword on her back. She grabbed a few guns on her way out the door.

"But I'm not a field man, I'm a scientist!" He yelled after her only to hear her reply "Exactly!"

Mina stood by her younger brothers bed and watched him sleep. They were nearly nine years apart in age and rather close.

Marcus Van Helsing was technically her half brother. Thankfully he was more like their mother then his birth father. The very thought of the bastard made her want to puck. Gently moving a strand of his black hair out of his eye she said a silent prayer and kissed him good bye.

"Why am I going with you again?" Chris complained once they got the road. He sat in the front seat of her V6 black mustang. When she started hunting on her own, her father got a good deal on it and outfitted the trunk and floor of the black to fit all her weapons. A rosary hung by the mirror, but that not the only protection the vehicle had. Every father and nun at the church helped blessed the car with holy water and prayers.

"Because for some reason they did not want Marcus to come with and I need help with research. Besides, we haven't hung out in a while." She took one hand off the wheel and slapped his shoulder, making him wince in pain.

"You are such a wimp."

"And you're a psycho."

The two friends glared at each other briefly before laughing.

They came across 'Singer Salvage' and look around skeptically as they pulled up in the late morning.

"You're sure this is the place." Chris asked as they got out.

"That's what the address says" She immediately sensed danger. She flew across the hood of the car and tackled Chris as a the sound of several shotguns pumped.

"SHOW YOURSELVES OR GET BLOWN TO HELL!" A man's voice yelled

"I'm already going there, so save you bullets!" She shouted back, covering Chris with her body and wings. "I'm getting up now! Don't shoot!"

She slowly got up and looked at the three men holding guns. One was an older man wearing jeans, a flannel button down shirt and baseball cap on his head. Another was a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes, while the last was very tall and had brown hair and eyes.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked in shock at the women wearing black jeans and a grey shirt and a black duster. She wore fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. But what really surprised them were the wings on her back. The left was pure white, while the other pitch black.


	2. What I am and Why I did what I did

For this story, Bobby is not in a wheelchair. I only own Mina, Chris and Marcus

"What the hell! Another angel!" The one with green eyes yelled.

"Your half right, Dean!" Another voice came out of no where, causing every one but Mina to jump.

"Damn it Castiel, what have we said about making noise when you pop in!"

"Your Castiel?" Mina looked at the angel's vessel from head to toe. He wore a black suit with a blue tie and tan trench coat.

"Your Van Helsing? I was expecting a man."

"Your referring to my dead father."

"What did you mean Dean was half right when he asked if she was an angel?" Sam asked as the group went inside.

"Why don't I save him the trouble and explain my sad story!" Mina stormed passed, Chris following close behind. "I'm the arch Gabriel's daughter. He fell in love with a human 23 years ago. I am a nephelim. And as if that wasn't enough, I also have wolf venom in my blood, but the angel in me dilutes it. So you chuckle heads want to tell me why I was dragged from my brother when he needs me the most?" She threw her weapons bag on the ground, leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

The guys got a better look at her. She had a pair of black biker boots on, her black jeans were tuck into the top of the boots, her grey shirt was un tucked and her black duster looked very old as did the hat that rested on her bag. They also saw knives and guns in hip, thigh, ankle holsters. The duster was also outfitted with weapons. Her long dark brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. A rosary hung around her neck.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby, this the specialist I was referring to earlier." Castiel said after he saw the men finished their examination of the woman

"Specialist? That what the family name means today?" She mumbled out loud

"MINA!" The man she had come with yelled.

"Well, what the fuck do you expect Chris! These jerk offs call me away from my father's funeral and I don't even know what the hell they want my help with!"

"It's Dracula. He's coming back." Bobby interrupted her speech and immediately regretted saying anything when he saw her face fall.

"Dracula? You're sure?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that hon."

"When Lucifer broke free from his cage, he brought Dracula with him. We need help putting back." Dean explained, more calm when he saw the look in the huntresses eyes. They were a mix of sorrow and anger.

Clenching her fists, she looked at all the men. "I'll help. But not for any of you. This is for my family and we do this my way. If you have a problem with how I do my job, keep it to yourself. Chris, lets find a motel for tonight." The two grabbed their bags and were heading out the door when Bobby spoke up.

"You can crash here. Got plenty of room. Just head up the stairs and pick a room."

"Thank you, Mr. Singer."

"Bobby."

"Bobby. I am Wilamina and this is my friend Christopher." She gestured to herself and Chris.

"Wilamina. Your parents thought that was a good name for their kid?" Dean joked and was rewarded with slap to the head from both Sam and Bobby.

"I am named after two dear friends of my mother. My full name is Wilamina Lucia Van Helsing. But many call me Mina.

Later that night, while everyone slept Castiel looked out the living room window when he felt fear radiating from one of the rooms upstairs, from Mina's room. With a flutter of his wings he was in the room and found her, clenching her covers and sweating.

**MINA'S DREAM**

"**We're waiting for you Mina! W can't wait to have a Van Helsing on the rack. First, we'll cut off those protection tattoos those monks inked into your skin" She could practically feel the demon bitch's breath on her neck. "Then we'll cut off you wings and finally, your grace, which is right here." She traced the tip of her knife along her chest, right over her heart. "And look who be here to see the whole thing" She removed a curtain and showed a bloody battered Van Helsing, strapped to a pentagram.**

"**PAPA!"**

"**MINA! DON'T KILL DRACULA! ****YOU CAN AVOID THIS!" Her father pleaded.**

"**I'm going to hell no matter how I die papa." She whispered.**

**Meg snuck up behind Mina and grabbed her left arm and began slicing the rosary tattoo she had on her left hand. The beads of the chain wrapped around her wrist, looped around each finger and finally the cross rested in the center of her palm.**

"**Here's a little preview." Meg hissed in the hunters ears as she tried not to scream.**

"**PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" Mina screamed until she felt someone pull her out of sleep.**

"Van Helsing!" Castiel yelled as he shook her shoulder. His blues eyes looked into the same brown eyes as her fathers. He turned at the noise of Sam, Dean, Bobby and the one called Christopher running into the room. The hunters held shotguns while Chris held a cross in one hand and black rosary in the other.

"Oh, lord. They're back" Chris immediately went to his friend, touching her forehead and saying a prayer in Latin. Once he was done he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

"What is back?" Sam asked

"The nightmares. They must be back now that her father is gone. The shield is down. Mina, I'm gonna call Father Richard and see if he can help." She could only nod her head.

"Follow me gentlemen." Chris asked the four as he walked out of Mina's room and into the library.

"Ok, Friar Tuck, what the hell was that upstairs?" Dean yelled as he and others followed him.

"First, it's Chris and I'm training to be a Friar. Second, Mina has not a nightmare like that in nearly 10 years. She only had one and then her father pleaded for a shield to be put on her, so she couldn't have them anymore." Chris explained as she open on his books.

"What are they about?" Booby asked as he took a seat.

"What she is to face in Hell." He looked up with a sad look on his face.

"She sold her soul?"

"She gave it to someone. Her brother."

"Why? Doesn't he have soul of his own? Sam asked as he sat on the couch.

"Marcus and Mina are technically half siblings. Same mother, different father."

"Who's his father?" Dean asked looking at Chris. He noted Castiel had his head down as if he already knew that answer.

"Dracula. Dracula is my brother's father." All turned to see Mina, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and white short sleeve shirt. They saw she was not wearing her gloves. All along her left side were protection tattoos along with a black beaded rosary tattoo that wrapped around her left hand. Her right side showed the darker side of her. From her wrist to the elbow were scars that looked like bite marks. She noted that they were looking at they and tried to hide her arm behind her back, but Castiel stopped her and lightly traced each mark. He knew who gave them to her or rather who she left give them to her.

"You allowed you brother to draw your blood?"

"I'd rather him have my blood them drain an innocent." She looked away from his blue orbs to everyone's confused expressions. "I should explain. Why my brother is Dracula's son, why I am bound for hell and why I am the way I am."

"I was eight, nearly nine and mom wanted another child, but dad didn't want to risk having another child be a nephilim so he said no. Well, anyway I was sleeping when I heard my mom moan in pain. I had just returned from Budapest from training with the monks…"

"Hold it! You were 9 and already studying to be a priestess?" Dean question returning from the kitchen with beers for him and Bobby. Sam out with some tea for himself, Cas, Chris and her.

"Thank you." She address to Sam as she took the mug. Looking back to Dean, "I had begun my hunter training when I three years old. I was a prodigy. I study from age three to seven. My father went with me while my mother stayed at the home the church assigned to us when we transferred to America."

"You transferred? Where in God's name where you born girl?" Bobby question as Mina and Cas both flinched.

"I was born in the Vatican."

"That's why the angels were unable to locate her. She was born in holy place and was blessed with many protection shields."

"May I please return to my story, please?" She asked irritated.

"Sorry." Four voices mumbled.

"I took my pistol and head for my mother's room…"

**FLASHBACK:**

**Mina quietly walked down the hall and opened the door to her mother and father's room. There was cold** **wind blowing into the room. She looked toward the bed and saw a figure on top of her mother, who was crying and clenching the bed sheets.**

"**Mama?" She whispered.**

**Her mother looked toward her child with shocked eyes and tears poring out.**

"**MINA! RUN!" Her mother cried as the figured jumped off her and then pinned the young girl to a nearby wall.**

"**So, you're the daughter of the great Van Helsing? Tell me child do you know who your father is, what you are, and will he love the child I just planted in your mother?" He hissed in ear as he went to bit her.**

**Mina pulled the trigger of her pistol and looked I horror as he just looked at her and slapped her across the face. She quickly got up but found he had gone out the window. She ran to open window and looked outside, then moved to her mother's side.**

"**Mama? Did he hurt you?" She gently wiped the tears way from her mothers face. Even when crying her mother was beautiful. Long black hair that framed a heart shaped face, grey eyes looked back her.**

"**Yes, baby. I'm afraid he did. When you father come home, I want you to stay in your room, until I say. Alright?**

"**Yes mama."**

"When I finally came in, father sat me down and told how Dracula raped my mother and he told me he had been the arch angel Gabriel, until that night. He had gone to the church and pleaded to the heavens that they make him human, so he and mother could have another child, and he could grow old with her. By the time he came home, his wish was grated, he was human. He also told me that because he was an angel when I born, I was half angel as well, meaning I most likely live longer then most humans and when I did die…I would not be permitted into heaven." For once tears were not falling from her eyes.

She looked up at the expressions on everyone's faces. They were filled with remorse.

"When I was nine years old, mother had my brother…"

"**MINA, this is your little brother Christopher." Van Helsing held his daughter over the bassinet to see the new born. He smiled as she leaned down and kissed her brothers' forehead.**

"**How sweet!" A new voice came into the room. Dracula sat in the windowsill. "The daughter of my enemy loves my son as if he were her brother." He taunted as he moved closer to the family.**

**Van Helsing place the baby in Mina's arms and yelled "MINA, TAKE CHRIS AND RUN TO FATHER RICHARD!" as he held the vampire back.**

**Mina ran our of the room with the crying baby and ran all the way to the church.**

"**Father Richard, please watch Chris for me! Papa needs help!" She quickly handed her brother over and began to run back to the house, drawing her sword.**

"**WILAMINA CAME BACK, IT IS NOT SAFE!" The priest called after her, but failed to draw her attention.**

"**Papa? Papa?" Mina slowly crept back into the house. It was dead silent until she heard a soft voice say her name. It came from her mother's room. **

"**Mama? Are you alright where's papa?" She whispered as she walked to her mother bed.**

"**Daddy's not here right now. Now come and hug you mother?" She looked up and they in her mother's eyes were replaced with hungry red ones. **

"**No. Not you mommy!" Mina tried to not cry as her mother lunged at her, pinning her to the floor. She remain motionless as the creature went to bit her neck. Feeling a slight pinch, they a bloodcurdling scream as she saw the monster pull away, hold her mouth.**

**Mina took that opportunity to pick her weapon back up and swung, decapitating her mother. She knelt beside her mothers body and sobbed until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned, sword in hand and saw her father walk and saw his dead wife's body only inches from his daughter, who was covered in blood.**

"**MINA" He quietly said as he took her in arms and the two held one another as they cried.**

"**I had no choice, Papa." She sobbed.**

"**I know, baby. You freed her soul. I'm proud of you. Now, where's you brother?"**

"**He's with Father Richard. Papa, when mother tried to drink my blood, she pulled away screaming."**

"**It's your angel blood, sweetie. It helps protect you from evil beings. Now you go and get your brother, while take of mommy, ok?" He gently kissed her forehead and lifted her to her feet.**

**When she returned to the church she quietly took her brother and walk into the sunrise.**

"**I promise you Chris, I will never let you become a monster. I swear I will always protect you." She looked into her brother's grey eyes and smiled.**

"So is that when you gave your soul to him?" Dean asked as she finally looked up again

"Not quite. It would be least another three years before I did that. Chris had just turned three and he was already showing signs of the blood lust. I knew what he was, but I didn't care. I couldn't stand to think of him suffering because of who his father was. So the night after I tuned 13, I summoned the demon and forced with my wisdom of holiness to transfer into Chris and to give me s many years as it takes to kill Dracula. I have been hunting him ever since."

"Hold on a sec. Now one of your wings is pure white. That's the arch angel part of you. What's up with the other being black? Sam asked as returned from placing the mugs and beer bottles in the sink.

"It's the wolf venom in my blood. During one encounter with Dracula, dad was bitten. He later leaned that werewolf was the only that could kill Dracula. He was cured, by a good friend who gave her life to save him, but the venom lingered in his blood and he transferred it to me. Luckily, the only effects are I heal faster, hear better then most humans and I can see in the dark as if it were daylight."

"Exactly how many times did your dad fight Dracula?" Bobby asked

"That's a story for another night. Seeing as my friend fell asleep, I better try to rest as well good night." She looked at Chris who had fallen asleep with his face on his book and silently walked back to her room.

Castiel's eyes hadn't left her since he saw the scars on her arm. He knew he felt remorse for the girl. He never knew what happened to the family, but now that he did, he wanted nothing more then to try and save her from her curse.


	3. My Methods

Chris woke with a start and found himself still at the table he had fallen asleep at while Mina explained her situation. He had been there with Father Richard the night Marcus had been born and together they waited till his best friend returned, covered in her mother's blood.

He tried to remove some of the stiffness in his neck shoulders, but couldn't.

"MINA!" He hollered.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" she came down the stairs in black cargo jeans, and long sleeve brown shirt. Her boots made little noise on the old staircase. She quietly walked up behind him and placed her forefinger and thumb on the base of his neck and twisted.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean who all sat in the library all jumped when they heard a loud 'pop.'

"Thanks."

"No prob." She slapped his back causing him to wince.

"OW!"

"Again I say, you are a wimp." She smirked as slipped her arms through the sleeves of her black duster.

"And again I say, you're a PYSCHO!" He yelled as she walked out the door and into the junkyard. Castiel was right behind her.

"You two always like that?" Bobby asked as he watched the angel pass by the window.

"Pretty much. Helps relieve tension." He went back to his reading when Dean interrupted.

"You too ever…?"

"LORD NO! She's my best friend! I've known her literally forever!" He looked up in shock at the thought. "Mina steers away from any possibly relationship, other then the ones in the church and family. She is devoted to the cause."

Bobby's phone rang before anyone else could say anything more.

Castiel found her sitting on the hood of a junker, her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Van Helsing?" He moved beside her and saw her tears.

"What? Never seen a person mourn their father before?" She asked angrily. She got up and walked over to another run down car and slammed her fist on the hood, leaving a good size dent. She looked up to the sky and yelled "You son of a bitch! You promised!" Falling to her knees, she sobbed harder, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to steady herself until she felt a pair of arms go around her.

He felt her tense up and should have known she'd attack, but he didn't try and stop her. One moment he was trying to comfort her, next, he's pinned to the dusty ground, she straddled his torso, a curved blade against his neck. Her eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness. He grabbed her arms and twisted them so he was on top, putting his own blade to her throat.

"Ok, what'd we miss here?" They heard a voice say and looked up to see both brothers along with Bobby and Chris standing there looking at them.

Castiel picked himself up, put his knife away and held out his hand to help her up, but she shook it off. Pushing off with her legs, she propelled herself backwards and landed next to Chris.

"Show off." They heard him mumble.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, until they fell on Castiel then they turned angry. "You find something?" She crossed her arms and looked to the others.

"Yeah. A friend of Bobby's just called saying they more vamps then usual in Montana. So I was thought you should know right away, in case you wanted to check it out." Chris's eyes didn't leave Mina's face. It was stone cold. He knew that face better then most, she was praying that this was lead they needed.

"Ok. Two things .1) when do we leave? And 2) Chris did we bring the 'slut bag' with us?" All eyes, but Chris's widen at the words.

"I think its in the trunk." He stated as if it meant nothing.

The two looked the other men and noted their expressions. They looked at each other, then back to others.

"What?"

"You have 'slut bag?" What for?" Dean questioned.

"How else do you plan to lure in vampires?" She just said. "Come on Chris, I need to brush up on my hooker skills."

"Lord helps all!" he cried, crossing himself as they walked back the house. Leaving everyone with shocked expressions.

All the hunters sat in one of Bobby's vans on the drive. Bobby was behind the wheel, Dean riding shotgun, Sam and Castiel in the middle back seats and Chris and Mina, way in the back.

"Ow! Damn Chris not so tight I need to able to slip a few weapons in there!" They heard her yell as she and Chris got ready.

"Stop squirming!"

"Boy don't think cause you're my friend doesn't mean I'm not afraid to smack you silly!"

"Whatever." They heard him grumble, followed by a smack. "OW!"

"I warned you!"

They rest of the ride, they were too scared to look back.

When they finally stopped outside a bar just over the boarder. When all they piled out, they saw what Mina was wearing. The white corset tied at the sides, but it was modified with white long sleeves made of lace, except the right sleeve looked like it had been torn off just above the elbow, showing her bite marks. The bottom stopped nearly an inch above her belly button. They could see some faint scars along her hips. The skirt was long but had a long slit up to knee. (AN: I tried to make her outfit hid the worst of her scars and tattoos, but still look sexy.)

Dean let out a wolf whistle, Sam had to shake his head a few times, Castiel just stood there, his eyes wide, and Bobby just chuckled at the angels expression.

"Ok, girl, go do your thing." Chris said as he help her into the 3 inch heels she had avoided putting on so she could get out of the van.

"The things I do to get Intel." She grumbles as she strutted toward the bar.

Once she stepped inside Dean leaned over to Chris. "Why did she learn to be a hooker?"

"Part of her training. She learned seduction to receive information, but she never….you know."

"So she's a virgin?"

"She always hoped that because she was pure she'd be allowed into heaven when she died."

Marcus woke up from his nightmare sweating and breathing hard. It was the same dream he always had. His father came to him telling him he would turn on his sister and aid in her death. He ran a hand through his dark hair and reached for the tape player that rested in his drawer. Even if he was 13 almost 14 years old, his sister's voice over the player helped get him back to sleep.

Growing up when he had a nightmare, Mina would always hold him and sing back to sleep. When she was off on hunts, he'd listen to the tape she had made him years ago. He hit 'play' and listened as his sister angelic voice lulled him to sleep.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  


_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Yeah

Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
No, no, no, no, no  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

Mina sat at the bar and waited for the vampire. Checking her watch, she saw it was nearly sunset back home. Marc would be getting ready to go out on patrol soon.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this." She heard a voice purr in her ear.

"I've been waiting on you, sugar." She purred back using a phony southern accent. "I heard you know how to show a girl a good time." She stroke his broad chest and licked her lips. He was about 6'4, had blond hair that was slicked back and piercing blue green eyes.(AN: I based this vampire off of Eric from 'True Blood') He gave a smile and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling him closer to his chest

"Well, what do you say we get out of here and go to your place?"

"Sounds good to me." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before she lowered her face and licked his neck.

The vamp smiled at how the human acted toward him. He figured he'd have fun tonight before he had go and look for the one called Van Helsing. He tightened his grip on her waist and the two walked out of the bar and went to his red Ferrari. He sped out of the parking lot not seeing the van that followed.

"Turn here." She directed him toward what looked like an abandoned shed. H e looked at her with a confused face as she open the door. "You coming?" She swiftly stepped out and walked to the small building. He followed shortly after she stepped inside.

Mina stood behind, pulling a knife out the thigh holster she had strapped to her inner right thigh earlier and waited. He slowly walked in the door, looking for her, not seeing as she snuck up behind him and knocked him out with the handle of the knife.

Chris came in with the others and handed her large black bag. Heaving the bag on to a table that had been set up before they got there, she unzipped it and began to remove items like various knives, bottles of holy water, a silver lighter, rope, a bottle of what looked like blood, and finally several nails from the inside and laid them on the table.

"Do me a favor and tie the basturd up, please?" She said to no one and held out the rope.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, then took the rope and carried the unconscious vampire to a support beam and tied him up. Once they tightened the knot they moved to the wall Chris, Bobby, and Cas stood by and watched as Mina gently stroked the rosary tattoo around her wrist and silently prayed. Then she turned toward the vampire and Chris recognized the hatred in her eyes.

**!WARNING: THIS PORTION IS MOSTLY TORTURE, SO IF YOU GET UNFORTABLE, FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE POSTED! I will understand.**

Picking up a bottle of holy water, she unscrewed the cap. "Here's your wake up call." She growled as she threw the liquid in the creatures face. He woke up screaming as the water burned his face. He angrily look around the room before his eyes fell on Mina, who stood there with her arms across her chest. "Now that I have your attention." She said as she knelt down and looked him the eyes.

"So, you're the great Van Helsing. Tell me, is daddy proud of his little whore?" He snickered through the searing pain.

"Couldn't be prouder. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." She bantered back before becoming serious.

His response was smashing his head against hers, hitting her nose, causing a large cut on the bridge of her nose. Expecting her to cry in pain, but instead she just knelt there, blood running down her face like bloody tears.

"Is that your final answer?" She asked standing up and wiped at the blood with her left arm, not caring that the white lace material was stained. She calmly walked to the table, picking up the hammer and nails.

"Those wouldn't do anything to me bitch!" She looked at the vamp, a strange smile came on her face.

"They will when they're pure silver and dipped in a dead mans blood." She watched as his face went from a sadistic smile to pure terror. "You tell us what we need to know, and you can go free." She offered as she walked back to him and positioned a nail over his right hand, the hammer hovering over the nail's head.

"You can go to hell."

"Sorry, I already called ahead and have reservations. But thanks for the offer." She said before slamming the nail into it's hand.

All the men watched in shock as she had no emotion about the torture she was placing. Getting another nail from the table, she looked at everyone. Ignoring the vamps screams of pain. "Like I said, if you have a problem with my methods, keep it to you self." She then began to untie the string on her shirt, loosening it enough to slip over her head and reviled a spaghetti strap shirt that went to wear the shirt she had over it went to. The neck line was low cut and her rosary rested between her breasts.

Castiel looked away as she stripped off her shirt and looked at her back as she flex muscles and went back to her interrogation.

"Where's Dracula!" She yelled as she positioned a nail over his right thigh, threatening to strike with the hammer.

"I'll never tell." His screams seem to have no effect on her as she slammed the hammer into the nail and ignored the blood that shot in her face.

No knew how much time went by before Mina, blood coated her face, neck, shoulders, and chest, finally placed the hammer back on the table. She had gone through more then a dozen nails and then picked up a small dagger. The vamp was weak from his torture, but gave no information on Dracula. His head hung down, his chin barely touching his chest. Strutting over, she grabbed a hand full of the vamps blond hair and raised his head so he looked her the eyes.

"This will be over if you just tell me where he is." She proposes for what seemed like 100th time. He just looked at her through his half opened eyes. She nodded her head and dropped his head.

Taking the dagger, she slit opened the palm of her right hand.

"Hold him still." She ordered as turned back to her prisoner. When no one stepped forward, she gritted her teeth and grabbed his head again, forcing her hand over his mouth so her blood ran in his mouth.

He screamed as the blood ran down his throat, burning it from the inside out.

"WHERE IS HE!" Pulling her hand away as she yelled.

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!" He cried as he tried to spit the acid out of mouth. "But I know who his brides are." He looked up at the blood coated half angel, hoping that would please her enough.

"Same sluts or did he pick new ones?" She asked gentler.

"New ones. Their names are Maria, Sophia, and Sara. I swear that's all I know."

"I believe you. I have one more question." Walking over to the table, her eyes met Chris, who moved from his position on the wall and went to her side, she place her blood ridden dagger on the table and replaced it with a short sword, not caring if the handle was slick with her blood. "Do you want to have a quick death, or a slow one." Her voice quivered as she steeled herself for his answer.

"You said you'd let me go!"

She composed herself with a crack of her neck and whispered in his ear "I lied" and quickly decapitated him. His head rolled to the floor while his body remained where it was.

For those who read on, congratulations. This probably the darkest thing I have ever written. In the next chapter, Mina suffers the effects of her actions and begins her hunt for the brides, one of which tries to seduce Castiel.


	4. Aftermath

It was so quiet you could hear a pin, or in this case a sword, drop. Mina felt the bloody blade slip out of her fingers and slowly turned back to the small of hunters and one angel, her eyes void of any emotion. Blood had spattered on to her face, neck and shoulders

"Mina? Are you ok?" Chris asked softly as he placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Fine. You know the drill, burn the body then sprinkle holy water on the ashes. I'll be right back." She growled as she pick up the head by it hair and stalked toward the door, grabbing a shovel as she passed the table and walked out into the cold air.

Chris watched as she walked out then went to the headless body and cut the rope, the nails held the body in place as he pulled a lighter out of his jacket and ignited the body.

"Where'd she go off to?" Bobby asked as the three hunters stood beside Chris and watched the body burn.

"She's gonna bury the head. Old habit her father taught her when she was little. Bury the head near some water and the vampire can't come back to life. Plus she needs time to herself."

MINA'S POV

I covered the head with dirt and sprinkled some holy water on the loose soil. Holding my left hand over the small grave, I say few Latin words and make it holy ground.

"Neat little trick. Daddy teach you that?" I stiffen as I hear the voice behind me. Slowly turning I see a women with long dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. I recognized her as the demon from my dreams, Meg.

Trying to be brave, though inside I shaking with terror, I grit my teeth and growl "What do you want Hell bitch? Last time I check, this wasn't hell." I gesture to the stream we're standing by.

"I'm a little impatient. I wanted to see if as much a bad ass as they saw you are." She pulled a knife out of her hip holster and began circling me like a vulture.

"They? Oh, you mean all your brothers and sisters I've killed over the years. Why don't you come over here and I'll show you."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Could've fooled me."

She continued to circle me, my stood my ground and followed her every movement, trying to hind my fear.

"I can smell your fear, you know? Is daddy's little shield down? By the way, uncle Lucy says 'hi'"

"He's not my uncle. He fell years before Gabriel choose my father as his vessel!"

"Speaking of Daddy, he's having a great time with us."

"Your lying! He's not in hell!"

"You think you were the only one in your family hell bound?"

Before I can say anything else, a tan clad figure appears in front of me. "Leave here now, Meg or I will be forced to smite you." Castiel growled raising his hand his hand in a threatening manner.

"Oh, how cute, you choose heaven's reject over me! Not much of a step up is it?" She seductively stroked his chest, but he seemed uninterested. Taking a step back she looked of his shoulder and sneered "See ya soon." Throwing her head back, the demon possessing the body exited and disappeared.

I angrily looked at the angel and yelled "I didn't need your help! I could have taken her!" I punched him in the face, my hand stinging as he clenches his jaw, wiping some blood from his lip. He gives a look and stalked toward me. I expect him to throw a punch, but instead his grabs my forearms and pins me up against a tree I never noticed behind me.

"I have orders that nothing is to happen to you, Van Helsing. That is the only reason why I do not strike at you myself."

"And here I thought it's cause I'm a girl." I growl back him, trying to control my anger.

He must have noticed my inner struggle, cause he loosened his grip and lowered me to the ground.

"MINA!" Chris yelled as he ran up the hill with the brothers and Bobby. He saw Her and Castiel standing by a tree. He could tell from his position that she was practicing her breathing techniques. He carefully walked up to her and notice her eyes full of rage. He had only seen that look once and that was enough.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Mina stood between her little brother and the vampire. She and Marc had been ambushed not too far from the church, but far enough to not be on holy ground_

"_So Dracs gotta send one his lackeys to take care of his business?" She snarled at the vamp._

"_Just give up the boy Van Helsing"_

"_Over my dead body!"_

"_That can be arranged. Enjoy hell!" He then charged at her, but didn't expect her to catch him by the throat with one hand. He had actual fear in his eyes when he saw her eyes go from a dark brown to silver. He also noted her teeth, that she had clenched in anger, especially the canines sharpened. _

_She threw the creature back and stalked toward him, her hands clenched into tight fists. He was paralyzed in fear. His master failed to mention the girl had wolf venom in her veins. Before he could even try and beg for his life, she punched his head clear off his shoulders._

_Mina shook her head as if she had been in a trance. Looking at the headless body in front of her, she quickly looked back and saw Marc cowering in fear. Chris was holding him, looking just as shocked as the boy. He had come looking for the two when they failed to come in for dinner_

"_Marc!" She ran to her younger brother and felt a stab when he moved closer to Chris. "Marc, its ok buddy. It's me now." She knelt down and opened her arms to him, only to have cling tighter to Chris._

_I was heartbroken. I frightened my little brother. I had no idea what happened, it was like something took over me when the vamp asked for Mac and mentioned hell._

_The walk back to the church was silent, Marc as in Chris's arms, his face hiding in his shoulder. I held back my tears as I head to father's study, knowing he'd be there._

_Ever since I gave my soul to Marcus two years ago, he had been reading book he could find to try and save me from hell._

"_Papa?"_

"_Mina, darling! Thank the father your safe!" He shot up from his desk and held me tight. I hugged him back, enjoying the blend of old leather and his cologne._

"_I'm fine papa, but I frightened Marc. He won't even look at me." _

"_Aw, sweetie" he held me tighter "give him time. You know he loves you."_

"_Yeah. I know. God, I wish I hadn't lost it tonight."_

"_Your bound to lose control sometimes daughter." He looked like he was gonna say something else, but a scream interrupted him._

"_MARC!" I ran out of the study and towards my brother's room. He was sitting upright, sweating and crying._

"_Mina." He cried when he saw me. I took him in my arms the second I was at his side._

"_It's ok, sweetie. I got you." I stroked his hair and was relieved he wasn't scared of me anymore._

"_Sing for me sissy?"_

"_Sure." I clear my throat and start to sing his lullaby. 'Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes.'_

Chris was brought back to reality when he heard his friend humming the very some his memory ended at. He was always marveled at the relationship Mina and Marcus had.

Their blood told them they were sworn enemies, but she loved him more then anything, so much she was willing to face damnation. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him so she was facing him. He began to breath in unison with her, know it would help. Once she calm, she gave a small smile to him.

"Thanks wimp."

"Anytime psycho." The two hugged and that's when Chris noted something on Castiel's face. He looked as if he was jealous.

The ride back to Bobby's was silent. Mina and Chris once again sat in the very back of the van, Sam and Castiel in the middle seats, Dean riding shotgun while Bobby drove.

"I apologize." Her voice caused everyone to jump.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" Bobby looked back at the half angel.

"For what you saw me do. I am normally not like that. You must understand I want all this to be over, and I will do anything it takes to end it."

"You seem to be fine with the fact your gonna go to hell there, sweetie." Dean looked back at the girl sitting behind his brother. He couldn't understand why she showed no fear about her fate. When he was hell bound, he was terrified.

Once they stepped through the door at Bobby's the sun was starting to rise. Mina slowly made her way up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself free of her heels, skirt, and bloody shirt. Dried blooded caked most of her upper body as she removed her thigh holster that held the knife she used to knocked the vampire out. Not bothering to remove her rosary, she turned the hot water and stepped into the shower. Grabbing a washcloth and some soap and began to scrub the blood off her neck and chest, slowly working to her shoulders. Once her body wash clean, she lathered her long hair with the herbal shampoo she had.

Feeling better now that she was clean, she wrapped a towel around her body. Making sure the coast was clear, she walked into the room she was staying in and dress for a new day.


	5. Tension

I have had such a writers block for most of my stories, plus this one guy who I work with at my theater job, who I am also spit balling ideas with was out of town for almost three weeks. As you could tell from the last chapter Mina is terrified of Meg, there is some tension between Castiel and Mina, but this chapter may cause _sexual _tension.

If you've read my Van Helsing/Covent story 'Arch Angel,' if she gets angry enough the wolf venom in her triggers the worst in her and she almost lost control in front of her brother.

You can see the undying loyalty Chris has to his friend, and he starts to see, as well as Bobby, that Castiel is starting to feel for her.

Thank for the reviews! I was worried no one like the story and was tempted to pull the plug on the whole thing.

She could sense him in her room before she walked in. She found him sitting on her bed, his soulful blue eyes reached hers as she tightened the towel around her torso. She wordlessly went to her bag resting on the dresser and began to pull out her church cloths; a simple black skirt that reach her ankles, but billowed out slightly so she could fight if she needed to, a long sleeve white blouse with red roses embroidered on the chest and sleeves, and a black corset vest to go over top. (A/N: The shirt is much like Anna's at the beginning of 'Van Helsing."

Turning to tell him to leave, she found him just inches from her. His eyes on the scar on her right shoulder, from when her mother bit her. Self consciously she moved her left hand to cover the scar, as her right hand the towel in place. He caught her hand in his own and she felt a jolt run up her spine. She saw how his eyes traced all the scars on her right side; starting from the bite mark on her neck, to the animal like scratches starting at the shoulder to just above the elbow and finally to her wrist where Marc's bites covered her flesh.

"You never really answered my question. Why did you allow your brother to bite you?" He used his fingers this time to trace the marks on her wrist. She felt jolt of electricity run up her arm as his calloused fingers touched her skin.

Mina thought of when her brother was only three years old and their fears of his curse cam to life.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Mia, I'm hungry." Little Marcus came to his sister as she read in the library. The was a gargoyle attack in France and she was researching ways to kill it. She smiled at how he still had trouble with his N's. _

"_Did you go to the kitchen and see is one the monks would fix you something?" She knelt down in front of him and saw with eyes his grey eyes were red. He must of seen the horror on her face._

"_Mia, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing buddy. I know what you need. Now there are two things I need you to do; I don't want you to tell daddy or anyone else what I am about to do ok? Can you promise me?"_

"_I promise."_

_Rolling up the sleeve of her black shirt to her elbow she held her wrist to his face and said "For the second thing: I want to bite me and drink."_

_He hesitated before taking her arm in his small hands and bite down._

_Mina stifled a groan of pain as her brother began to drink her blood. Part of her wondered way he eagerly drank her 'holy blood' and did not pull away screaming as their mother had._

"_Ok, buddy. You need to stop now?" She whispered feeling light headed._

_He pulled away and saw his sister's pale face. "I'm sorry sissy. Did I hurt you?" He gently cupped her face in his small hands._

"_No little brother. But if I do that again, you need to pace yourself for both our sakes."_

_He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back._

"_It tasted funny, but good too." Tears threatened to come out as he said this._

"He was so young and I knew if I did that he would understand why he couldn't drink from others. Because we share our mother's blood he became addicted to my blood. So much, he nearly drained me that first week. It was then I…" She felt a little ashamed as she told this story. Her, a hunter and Nephilim, allowed her vampiric brother to drink her blood so he wouldn't drink from others.

"Gave your soul to him. It stopped his lust for you blood. You should not suffer your fate for your sacrifice, Van Helsing."

"Hey, I was going to hell anyway. I just upped the ante a little in lessening my life span. I want nothing more to kill that son of a bitch and just get it all over with. Please leave Castiel, I must get ready for confession." He left with a flutter of wings.

Castiel waited outside as she dressed and came down the front steps. She wordlessly went to her car and got behind the wheel, just as she inserted the key a gust of wind and the sound of wings made her look at her right and there sat the angel.

"You don't really know the definition of 'personal space' do you?" She huffed as he looked at her

"You said nothing about that" he stated back

"It was implied. And I didn't think Angel's were catholic."

"Technically, either are you. You were trained in every religion, but you are mostly a devout Catholic and Christian."

"Have you been stalking me or something? Do you know everything about me?" She huffed again as she started the engine and drove to the nearest church.

"Your favorite color is Grey, like your mother and brother's eyes. You adored your father and wanted nothing more then to make him proud. Your greatest fears are that you will lose control of your animal side, fail in killing Dracula and finally that you will have to kill your brother to ultimately save him."

"Seriously! When the hell did you profile me?"

Mina sat in the confession booth waiting for the father. Once she heard him enter she crossed her herself "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been a week since my last confession."

"What sin have you committed my child?"

"I killed a monster last night, but I also had to kill the man." She regretted mournfully.

"You understand you are doing God's work, don't you Van Helsing?"

"It doesn't feel that way sometimes."

"Mina," the father removed the screen that separated their faces and she saw father Williams in front of her. "You know what you can do to save yourself."

"Yes I know, I will not. I bartered my soul and I will live with consequences. Am I forgiven father?"

"Yes my child. Go now in peace." He cross the air around him and the two exited.

Mina walked to the alter and lighted a candle in memory of her father. Castiel watched as she knelt in front of crucifix and prayed. He followed her as they left the church and stepped out into the dreary morning. She immediately stiffened and her hand went for one of her daggers hidden in her coat.

"What is it?"

"We're not alone." The two cautiously went to her car, where they found a note held by one of the wipers. Mina opened the note and found an address.

"Lets get back to Bobby's and pick up the others. We may need help with this."

"Why are we here again?" Dean complained for the 100th time. Mina had woken him up from a great dream that actually involved her. He imagined her doing things to him in bed that no woman had ever done before.

"Because I need more then just angel boy and Chris on this one. We have no idea what we may be dealing with and there's survival in numbers."

The group searched the old warehouse from top to bottom when Mina held up a fist to signal them to stop.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked shouldering his rifle.

"Do you hear that?" Mina turned her head slightly trying to hear better.

"What's wrong spider-girl is your spidey sense tingling?" Dean joked earning an eye roll from Sam and Chris.

"Van Helsing, what is it?" Castiel moved to her side and touched her arm.

"Going down." She simply said.

"What?" All four men said just as the floor gave out on them and they fell into darkness.


	6. Uncle

Dean was the first of the group to wake up. He groaned as he sorely got to his feet looking around him he saw he had landed in cavern under the warehouse.

"Sam! SAMMY!" he looked around for his brother, his voice full of fear and worry. "SAM!"

"Stop shouting Dean, I'm right here!" Sam called from under a pile of floor boards not too far from where Dean had landed.

"Hang on little brother, I'm coming!" Dean was by his brother's side and helped him to his feet. As Sam sorely dusted himself off and check for any injuries Dean started to smirk. "What are you smirking at?"

"Guess the sayings true. 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall." He was close to laughing until he saw the glare his brother was giving him, which shut him up fast.

"If you guys are finished a little help would be perfect right about now!" Chris yelled under some rumble not far from where they were standing.

"We're coming little holy dude!"

"For the last time the name is CHRIS!" The brothers dug out their new friend and helped him to his feet. "Where's Mina?"

"I don't know. Where's Cas for that matter?" Sam asked also.

"Maybe they popped outta here when the floor caved in." Dean suggested earning a head shake from Chris.

"No. Mina would never any fallen comrade behind. Girl's a regular 'Saving Private Ryan." He got a shocked look form both Winchesters. "What? We like Tom Hanks."

"I hate to interrupt the male bonding session of this adventure, but could someone please get us out of here!" Mina 's voice echoed through out the large space.

"Mina?"

"No it's the creature from the black lagoon, of course it's me!"

"That example doesn't really work there Mi. You killed that monster four years ago.

"Don't remind me. I had that swamp smell on me for a week.

"Do you know where Cas is?" Dean asked as he and the others began to dig her out.

"Yep. He's on top of me."

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Cas is on top of you?" Dean asked after hearing the remark. Before she even answered his again, they finally found the rebel angel and the hybrid. Castiel laid unconscious between her legs with his head between her breasts and his hands almost groping her.

The men stood in shock as Mina glared at the man on top of her as he slowly woke up and realized where he was, his eyes widening.

"Hey flyboy! You wanna get those off me before I rip them off and that had better be your blade jabbing me in the thigh!" That comment caused everyone's eyes to widen as Castiel came to and realized the situation.

"Oh, dear. I apologize for mine being…"

"On top of me like a drunk on top of a two dollar hooker?"

"Wow, she hit that nail on the head." Dean mumbled to Sam, but the two angels heard him.

"What nail Dean?" Castiel questioned as Mina rolled her eyes as the guys finally pulled the trench coat wearing fool off her.

They all noticed as Mina's spine stiffened when she was back on her feet.

"What's up?"

"There's something down here with us and judging from those bones behind you Dean, I'd say it's carnivorous." She pulled out her silver pistol with a cross on it's handle.

"Aren't' were wolves allergic to silver? Dean questioned when he saw the weapon.

"I'm only half wolf, now be quiet!" She harshly whispered as she knelt to the ground to inspect some footprints her facial expression concentrated. She noted a tattered bible resting on a rock, it's black cover a now light grey. For some reason it seemed familiar to her. "Well whatever we're dealing with, it's human." She held up a the book to show the others before turning back to the footprints.

"Mina? What do you say?" Chris asked his friend as she studied the prints.

"I'd say he or she is a size seventeen shoe. Weights around 360 pounds. Maybe eight and half to nine feet tall. Judging from the right shoe impression they got a ad limp in the right leg." She slowly stood up and said "With three copper teeth."

"How do you know…he's standing right behind me isn't he?" Dean asked fearing the answer.

"Yep. Move!" She shoved to one side and aimed her pistol but didn't fire. Instead she looked in shock at who was front of her.

"Uncle?"

**FLASHBACK:**

_A young Mina ran into the wide arms of her beloved uncle Frankenstein._

"_Hello my Lucia! How is my favorite niece?"_

"_Uncle, I'm your only niece!" She giggled as he kissed her cheek._

"_Must be why you are my favorite1 I have something for you." He reached into the deep pockets of his coat._

"_Frank, you didn't need to get he something." Van Helsing scolded his old friend as he and his wife walked outside to see the two._

"_Nonsense! As a proud uncle, it's my job to spoil her. Besides, this will be useful fro her studies." He explained as he extracted a beautiful rosary carved from wood and handled it to Mina._

"_Thank you uncle! I love it!" She smiled and tightly hugged man._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Uncle? Is it truly you?" She slowly lowered her pistol as the large figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Lucia." He gave toothy smile as she ran into his arms. He held her tight as he felt tears pour from her eyes. "I came as so as I heard about of your father, but learned you were on a mission. You are after Dracula?"

"Yes. I intend to accompany him back to hell."

"Wilamina Lucia! Do not speak that way! You know how you can save yourself!"

"I will not uncle! They could easily take the soul out of Marc if I say 'yes'."

"Sorry, but who the hell are you and what are you talking about?" Dean interrupted what seemed like a family reunion.

"Winchesters, Chris, angel, this is my uncle, Frankenstein. Uncle, these are the Winchesters brothers, my partner Chris and the angel Castiel." She gestured to each person as she made introductions.

"Wait, Frankenstein as in the Frankenstein monster?" Sam question with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes. That is what many called me when my father created me. But never Van Helsing or his children."

"Is he even a man?" Chris whispered to Dean forgetting Mina's hearing was better then all theirs out together.

"Seven men actually. Well parts of them anyway."

"So he's your uncle? I guess I can see some resemblance, but dude no offense, you are freaking fug.." He didn't finish his sentence as Sam quickly covered his brother's mouth.

"Dude, you really need to learn when to shut up."

Castiel watched the large creature standing next to Mina when he was looking at him with malice in his eyes.

"Do you mind not looking at my family member like that?" She threatened as she walked right up to the angel and poked him in the chest.

The next hour was spent on how Frankenstein knew the Van Helsing family and how he had aided in killing Dracula years ago.

As the sun began to set, the hunters and angel decided it was time to return back to Bobby's.

"Uncle, are you sure you will not return with us?"

"I am sure my dear. I fear despite all theses years still has not made humans see me for my soul, not my appearance. I pray I will see you again."

"I hope so too, but if I don't please don't try to find a way to bring me back or try to make me change my mind." She hugged her uncle one last time.

"You remind me so much of your father from you heart to your will to never surrender."

With one last look at her family friend, she unleashed her wings, gripped Chris's arm as she launched them out of the cavern, while Castiel simply zapped himself and the Winchesters back to Bobby's.


	7. The Truth Hurts

Mina collapsed in bed and instantly fell asleep. She didn't bother changing from her dusty cloths.

Bobby check in on her and saw she was sleeping peacefully.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked as saw Bobby walk down the stairs.

"Seems fine. So do my books say anything about how a half angel could save themselves from the pit?"

"They have to say 'yes'" Castiel appeared in the room causing everyone to jump.

"1) Stop doing that! and 2) what do you she has to say yes?" Bobby asked as he clutched his chest.

"Receiving her angel status. It appears that since Gabriel was God's left hand, she could possibly take his place since she is his daughter. If she accepts her powers, she can save herself."

"But she'll never do it." They all turned as Chris mumbled. "She think she deserves Hell because she killed her mother, sold her soul, and is an abomination. We learned this years ago and ever since we learned that, all of us; her father, brother, the other monks, nuns, friars and I have tried to talk her into accepting but she won't. Because of her stubbornness, I'm gonna lose my best friend."

**MEANWHILE:**

Mina looked around her and saw people dancing all around her in masks. She was in the arms a man with dark hair pulled into a pony tail and he wore a military uniform. He positioned them into a mirror and she looked in horror that only did he not have to reflection, but it was not her face looking back at her, but her mothers. She noted the revealing deep red dress that draped off both shoulders and showed much of her cleavage

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" He whisper in her ear.

"Dracula!" She harshly whispered as she pried herself from his arms.

"You can't escape me Van Helsing. Let me tell you a secret you father never told you; your blood is my blood." He bent to lick one of the veins on her neck.

"What do you mean?" She didn't know why she didn't move away from him.

"Your mother was Anna Valerious reincarnated. Why do you think your father loved her so? She was his lost love, and my blood ran in her veins, as it does yours."

"You're lying!"

"You know I speak the truth, and you'll be mine. A vampiric angel, how lovely." He looked at her long enough for her to see his eyes change from black to ice blue and sink his teeth into her neck.

Mina felt someone shaking her awake, causing her to pull the blade she hid under the mattress and tackle the person to the floor with the blade to their throat. She looked down and found she had Castiel pinned to the hard wood floor, her knife just inches from his throat.

"Mina what was it was it hell?" Chris asked once he was at her side and helped her to her feet.

"Worse."

"What's worse then hell?" Dean asked as he pulled Cas up right.

"Trying having your enemy tell you have his blood in his veins!" She growled as she brushed past everyone, grabbing her bag as she stormed outside.

Castiel recognized what she was chanting in Enochian as she slit her forearm and light the match. She waited looking all around her, a fierce scowl on her face.

"Come on you son of a bitch!"

"You kiss…..oh crap" Gabriel mumbled as a fist collided with his face.

Mina tackled the vessel her father was now possessing, straddling his waist as she continued to punch his face. "You bastard! How could you not tell me!"

"MINA!" Cas grabbed her from behind and dragged her off his brother. He was looking at the Trickster with anger in his blue eyes as he felt her shake as she tried to control her anger.

The wolf wanted out, bad. She could feel her canines grow and looked to see her fingers had elongated into claws.

"CHRIS! BRING THE SERUM! HURRY!" She cried toward the house as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her mid-section and bit back the growl that rumbled deep in her throat.

Chris ran outside with large needle and once the plunger pushed the green liquid into her veins she passed out, not knowing it was Castiel who caught her.

When she finally woke up she was lying on mattress in a large circular room with a fan over head with a devils trap over the blades. She tired to get up, but found her wrists were handcuffed to the posts.

"Is this really necessary?" She spoke to the open doorway, knowing all the men where on the other side as she tried to break the confining metal.

"You know, I have to admit I never thought I'd see Cas handcuff a chick to a bed post." Dean grinned as he poked his head through the door way. Sam was standing behind and smacked his brother upside the head.

"Dude she's gonna break those cuffs at some point. You saw what she did to the Trickster. What that to happen to you?"

"So that's what daddy dearest calls himself now, huh?" Mina growled as she used all her strength to break her bonds.

"I put a Enochian binding spell on them. They won't break until I say." Castiel appeared in the room and took the chair that was beside her bed. With a quick wave of his hand the large door slammed and locked everyone out.

"And again I say, is this really necessary? I'm fine now."

"And if see your father again?"

"You don't understand Castiel, he lied to me for who knows how long! He never told me that Dracula wants me! And not in that 'I'm his enemies daughter kinda way, I mean he wants me to spawn his children sort of way! We have the same blood. He could control me!" She growled as she thumped against the mattress.

Castiel watched her as she closed her eyes. He was confused with Deans words about handcuffing her to the bed.

"What did Dean mean by…?

"You handcuff me? I've heard that some couples do that when they are being intimate."

"Why would one do that another's partner?"

"Are you serious? You do realize I am a virgin too right? I have no idea why couples do that."

"Would you?"

"Would I what, allow some guy to do this to me and then try to sleep with me? Unless he wanted to lose his favorite part. But I guess I never have to worry about that. I'm not interested in sex right now."

"If Sam or Dean offered..."

"I would rather kiss the crossroads demon I made the deal with again then kiss Dean. Sam maybe, but I know he would be gentle. His eyes say that. Dean is just interested in the physical aspect."

"Castiel, may I ask why my daughter is handcuffed to a bed and why you are in the same room with her?" Gabriel appeared with a black eye and bruise forming on his cheek.

"Whoa, talk about awkward." All three angels heard Dean say through the steel door, followed by a loud _smack!_

Castiel left the two so they could have a 'father/daughter talk.'He decided to just walk around the junk yard. He found it help clear his head when much was weighting on his shoulders, much like the situation with Mina. He knew he was starting to develop strong feelings with her. He admired her dedication to her friend and brother and her faith in his father despite the fact she knew she was hell bound.

"You seem lost in thought." Her voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw she had changed into a slightly black dress that boldly showed her bite mark.

"Mina? Is everything alright with your father?" He asked concerned she took a step toward him.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. In fact I don't want to talk about him at all." She said in a husky voice and grabbed his face and pulled him toward her.

There was something different about her, but for he focused on his lips on hers, until he heard her gasp and looked down to see a silver blade sticking out through her chest.

"Hello Sophia." The real Mina stood behind her clone, holding the knife.

"Van Helsing you know a simple blade won't kill a shapshifting vampire." She teased as spun around, kicking Mina in the ribs and sending her flying into the windshield of a car several feet away. She then calmly pulled the blade from her chest. "I can see why you like him so much" she gestured to Castiel as he helped the fallen Mina to her feet and inspected the gash on her head. "He tastes so good." She then licked her lips.

"I'm gonna rip your head off!"

"Temper, temper. It's a wonder why my master wants you."

"Maybe you and slut sisters can't carry his bastard!"

"Like your brother?" The vampire laughed but them her face fell when Mina tackled to the dirt ground, then wrapped her hands tightly around her enemies head.

Castiel felt his eyes widen as he the real Mina's eyes go from a dark brown to silver and an inhuman roar came out of her mouth as she ripped the head clean off. He hesitated until he felt his body be slammed in the car she had crashed into just a few moments ago. He looked into her eyes to see they were back to their original color.

"What on earth made you think that that" she gestured to the body in front of them. "was me? I f I were gonna kiss you, I wouldn't just shove my tongue down your throat! I would do this." She removed the hand that was clenching the collar of his trench coat and moved it to the back of his head and gently pulled his lips to meet his in the softest, sweetest kiss he had ever experienced.

It took a while for me figure out what chapter I wanted Dracula's brides to try and seduce Castiel. I figured this would be good since Mina basically learned that Anna was her mother reincarnated, Drac and her are some what related and her and Castiel's feelings are starting to evolve.


	8. War begins

It has been forever I know, but I've gotten into my other 'Supernatural' stories and I've started two new 'True Blood'. I am gonna try and finish this story soon, seeing as season 7 starts up this week. And after last years crazy finale, it's been difficult to write.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Mina pulled away from Castiel, turned and aimed her gun at the voice.

"Crowley. How long has it been? Almost 10 years now?"

"And you're no close to killing Dracula then you were then."

"Wrongo, king of the douches. I killed Sophia not five minutes." She gestured to the body a few feet away."

"Well, one bitch down, two to go and then the big boss."

"What do you want?" Gabriel appeared, grabbing Crowley's neck.

"Just thought I should inform my client that our investment has been compromised." He said smugly.

"What do you mean compromised?" Mina joined her father's side and held a blade to the demon's neck. "Tell the truth. Sam and Dean's knife isn't the only one that can kill a demon. In fact, I have at least three."

"Well, bollocks! That throws my plans into the toilet." Crowley mumbled. "Very well. Dracula found your brother. He plans to use him to lure you out. He'll let your brother go…"

"Let me guess, if I saw yes and become one of his bitches?"

"Ding, Ding. You have a smart girl there, Gabe." He looked to the angel still holding his throat.

"She gets it from her mother. She got my bad temper." He taunted back.

"Where does he wanna make the trade?" Mina asked as she lowed the blade.

"You do realize this is a trap, right?" Dean asked as he fastened his mask to his face.

"You really think I don't know that?" Mina asked as she strapped a thigh holster.

"Geeze do you have enough holsters?" Dean's eyes widen at the back, shoulder, hip, double thigh, calf and ankle holsters. Each space held a gun, blade or both. He saw one large sword right in the middle of her spine. "What's up with that blade?"

"This was my father's arch angel blade. The only thing that can send Dracula to hell forever."

"What's that written on the blade?"

"Latin. Translation means: only thyn own blood and the blood of thyn enemies will vanquish the ultimate evil."

"I have no idea what that means."

Cas appeared at that moment. He had vanished once he learned Crowley was the demon Mina had made the deal with. "It means that her and her brother's blood have to be on the blade in order to slay Dracula."

"What he said." Mina nodded toward the angel. "Now we have a few things to go over before we open the door. Dean, where is Sam?"

"Right here. Sharpened the knife and loaded the colt."

"Good idea. You may need them. Now, there are two brides left. Maria, a siren, and Sara, just a plain vamp. They're the least of your problems. It's the Dwerger."

"The what?" Dean asked

"Dwerger. Nasty little things. And I mean little. There about" she a hand to her waist to show how short they were. "If you see one, kill it, cause they will do worse if they catch you.

Bobby walked into the room carrying a large mirror. "Ok, now how is this the door to Dracula's castle?"

"With the right words, any mirror can be a door. Right papa?"

Gabriel looked at his daughter in surprise.

"What you are my father right? Or there some other Arch angel named Gabriel I don't know about?" She said with a smirk.

"You know what you must do? Why I cannot go with you?"

"Did we miss something?" Sam questioned when he saw the tears in Gabe's eyes and the look of acceptance in Mina's.

"The only thing that could kill Dracula years ago, was a werewolf." She looked to the hunters and angel. Sam eyes widen when he figured it out.

Dean saw the look on his brother's face "Sammy? What is it?"

"She…."

"I have to give into wolf side and if by the final stroke of midnight Dracula is not dead and I have not taken the antidote I will be what I have feared my whole life. But I always have a back up plan." She explained

"What's that?" Both brothers and Bobby asked.

"Me." Chris appeared in his robes, carrying a large book. "Mina made me swear to her years ago that if she should failed to take the antidote, that I would have to…." He had to pause to take a deep shaky breath "I would have to stab my best friend in the heart and send her to hell."

How's that for a good friend? He swore that he would kill her to basically save her from the hell hounds!

Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry it took forever. I basically was gonna pull the plug, but because of all the request and favorite story alerts I am gonna finish this story and then focus on my other stories. Two or three more chapters, then it should be finished.


	9. Hell bound Part 1

Chris said a prayer in Latin over the closed coffin.

Gabriel, knelt by the marker crying. His daughter was dead. His little girl, his baby, his angel.

Marc shook with grief. His sister had done so much for in his 13 years. Practically raised him, gave him her soul so he would never suffer, and she died to save him.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby bowed their heads in respect for the huntress. She had died the way they would want to die, going down fighting, even as she was being torn by hell hounds and bleeding heavily from her earlier fights. She didn't even stop when she fell to her knees and shot one more hound before finally dying.

Frankenstein placed a rosary on top of the coffin lid as tears fell from his face. He looked over to Marc and pulled him close to his side.

Castiel still remember how even soaked in blood; hers, Dracula's, her brother's, and last brides, she was still beautiful. Her pale skin, from blood loss, had made her eyes even darker.

He could still feel her lips on his when she kissed before leaving the group to find her brother.

He felt a tear fall as he thought back two days ago.

**TWO DAYS AGO:**

The men stood in shock as Chris's confession.

Mina just walked over to her friend and embraced him tightly.

"You promised me Chris. Please do this for me." Her voice cracked as she tried to control her own emotions.

"I know I promised Mina, but that doesn't mean I want to." He clung tight to her before she pulled away and went for something on one of her holsters. She handed him a retractable stake.

"I know, this is difficult, my old friend, but you understand why it must be you. I trust with not only my life, but my death." She wiped at her tears as she turned to face her father.

Father and daughter looked at one another, then embraced.

"This figures. You finally forgive me just as you send yourself to your death." He joked.

"Better now then never, papa." She paused as she gave a sad smile

He just held his daughter as close as he could despite all the weapons strapped to her. He broke apart from and snatched her long coat from a chair and helped her slip it on.

She walked over to Bobby, who grabbed both of her shoulders and gritted his teeth as he almost ordered "you save your brother and fight all that hell to the nail! You understand missy?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded and stepped back and slipped her hand into the right pocket of her coat, pulling out a vial of yellow liquid. She looked up at Chris and Gabriel, then glanced at the others as she thumbed the top off.

Taking a deep breath, she tipped her head back and downed the vial. She gasped as she smashed the vial on the floor.

"Ok, lets go." She ordered and pulled out a ring from her one of her inner pockets. It was small and circular with the insignia of a dragon on it. Slipping it on, Chris motioned Sam, Dean, and Castiel to stand in front of the mirror, then pulled an aged piece of paper fro his robes.

"Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri" he recited in Latin.

"In the name of God, open this door." Mina then translated and all took a step back as the mirror turned icy. "Better zip up boys, cause this is gonna get a little cold." She said before walking right through.

Sam and Dean looked at one another and walked through. Followed by Castiel.

Chris took a deep breath and was the last to follow.

Gabriel and Bobby stayed behind. Bobby took a bobby of whiskey out of his desk drawer and poured two glasses.

"I know you usually have a sweet tooth but..."

"I think I prefer alcohol is right now."

"You could have gone with." Bobby said in a tense voice.

"And watch my child die? That is worse then falling."

"Okay, do we have plan? It's like we can walk through the front door." Dean asked as they walked toward the castle.

The wind howled all around them. The torches were protected by cage like covers and hanging from the bars were human remains.

Mina looked up the large wall, then looked at Sam and Dean, who stood at either side.

"How do you two weight?" She asked, but before either one could answer she grabbed the collars of their jackets, unleashed her wings and jumped up and over the wall and the trio landed on the other side with a load thud. The cement beneath her feet left dent in the foundation.

"Geez and I though nothing was worse then how Cas travels!" Dean gasped when he found his breath.

"Speak for yourself!" Chris mumbled as he appeared out of nowhere stumbling away from Castiel.

"Guys! What's wrong Mina?' Sam noticed Mina had stalked away from the group, eyes clenched shut, teeth gritting together, and a low growl in her throat. She pushed her hair out of her face and reached for something inside her coat.

"Here, take this for Maria, it's already been dipped with a siren's venom and no you don't wanna how I got it."

"How will we know which bride is which?"

"You can't really miss her, she's looks like Dean's type. You know: big boobs, red hair?"

She turned to Chris one last time and the friends embraced again.

"Take care of Marc for me?" She asked as she pulled away.

"That's one promise I will proudly honor." His eyes were clouded with tears.

She turned to Castiel and grabbed the back of his head to pull him down to her lips.

Everyone stood in shock while the angel and hybrid kissed with a passion they never was in Castiel. They pulled away with sorrow in their eyes.

"It's a good thing I'm already going to hell cause I'm pretty sure that would have gotten a ticket there. But it was worth it."

"Mina" Cas whispered as he cupped her chin before she stepped back and stood in front of the brothers.

"Sam, Dean" She looked at each brother as she said their name. "You two know better then anyone why I did what I did. Why I am willing to do this. Thank you for not judging me. It was an honor." She shook each of their hands and then turned and ran up the stairs.

The group of five watched as she ran up the stairs, releasing a large curved blade from one her hip holsters.

"We better hurry. Ok, Chris, did your family ever talk about where the cure was last time?" Sam inquired as he turned to Chris.

"Grandfather told me that great grandfather told him that the cure was in the tallest tower, guarded by one of the brides and in container of viscous material."

"They can't ever make it easy can they?" Dean grumbled.

"We must hurry. Midnight is not far away." Castiel said and the group headed for the opposite staircase that Mina had gone up.

Mina crept up the curved staircase, sword unleashed. Every once in a while, her sides would clench and feel like they were on fire, causing her to pause, grit her teeth and keep control of the east that wanted out.

Her senses were now stronger since ingesting the serum. She used her sense of smell to try and locate Marc. One scent caused her to stop and look around. Then the fire in the torches lining the staircase blew out, but her eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness in time to see Sara swing from the rafters to attack.

"Hello Mina." The vampire teases in a sultry voice

"Sara, how's bitch number 4 on my list?"

"You killed my sister!"

"Yeah, well she shouldn't have been wearing my mug and making out with my angel." She flexed her grip on the handle of the blade.

"You know I don't have time for this." Using her free hand, she pulled a pistol from her belt and shot the vamp in the leg.

The vampress hissed at the hunter. "Stupid hunter. Bullets do no good."

"They do when they a good combo of dead man's and angel blood in them. Besides this..." she hold up the blade and quickly decapitates her enemy "is what I was gonna use." She looked down at the head and add "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go gank your husband." And she kicked the dismembered head down the stairs.

The men all stood in the highest tower, looking at a jar with a large syringe with red liquid in it.

"Damn! She's gotta stick that in her!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well she could just stay a werewolf and then we send her to hell Dean." Sam snapped at his brother.

"We have to hurry before.." Chris stated

"Before what?" A female voice from behind caused everyone to turn around and indeed there stood Dracula's final bride, Mara. Her long fiery red hair hung below her shoulders. Her breasts barely inside the bodice of her revealing green dress.

"Man, why do all the hot girls have to get ganked!" Dean whined earning 'are you kidding me looks?' from the guys.

The siren/vampire circled the men, trying to get between them and the cure.

"You wanna save your huntress, try and get past me." She teased, baring her fangs

Mina kicked open the door and there stood Dracula, who had Marc in head lock.

"Look son, here comes your big sister to save the day again. Well I think you should know Mina, that Marc is not quite himself." The vampire looked exactly the same as he had 13 years ago. His accent only shows a hint of Romanian.

"What did you do to him?" Mina growled, feeling the wolf practically claw it's way out of her.

"I removed this" he held up a bluish glowing ball and Mina's eyes widen when she realized what it was. Her soul.

"Now let's see how this family reunion will go. Brother vs. Sister. Vampire Vs. Werewolf. An endless rivalry. Son." Dracula removed his arm from around Marcs neck and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Marc open his eyes to reveal not grey but blood red. He was hungry. Hungry for the sweet angelic blood he had tasted at 3 years old. His eyes locked on his sister, who looked liked she was losing a fight.

"Marc, don't do this! It's me! It's Mina!" She was writhing in pain, teeth clenched, hands in tight fists, eyes changing from dark brown to silver back to brown.

"Oh, I know who you are! You're the bitch who denied me my birthright!"

"No! I tried to save you! Marc, please fight this!" Mina pleaded as she ripped off her coat.

"Maybe I don't wanna fight it and by the looks of you, your wolf doesn't either."

Mina glanced out the window and saw the full moon looking back at her.

"Well, you little bastard. You're about to get your wish." Mina stepped back and arched her back as her spine snapped and twisted. Long brown hair covered her body and her now growing muscles tore her cloths off. Her hands and feet grew into claws and her face shifted into full wolf.

Her wolf stood at a tower in 6'6. She let out a loud roar as her bother grew wings, his face too distorted into a horrible monster.

"Let the games begin." Dracula smiled as the two beasts lunged at each other with a fury of sharp teeth and claws, both letting out this own war cries as they smashed into each other.

I figured this was a good place to let part 1 off, other wise this chapter would be like 50 pages long. Next chapter: Mina's lifelong ends, but the cost is devastating to all. Tissues may be need.


	10. Hell bound part 2

Dracula watched as the once siblings now rivals clashed. Marc tried to bite down on Mina's neck, but the wolf easily flipped the young vamp onto his back. The two looked at each with pure hatred for each other.

He grinned when a grey cloud moved to cover the moon, causing Mina to shift back to her human form.

Mina quickly rolled to a pillar for cover, wincing as a large gash on her side stung and bleed. Her cloths barley hung on her. Her weapons laid not to far, if she could distract her brother long enough, she could get to the sword.

An idea came to her and she prayed it would work.

"Oh why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

come on and talk to me."

Glancing around her cover she saw the vampire that was he brother, pause as if he recognized her voice. She causally moved as he turned back.

Marc felt his fangs sink back into his gums. He glanced around a large room and saw his sister, holding her side and he smelled the blood but fought the urge to drink.

"Mina? What's going on?"

"It's ok. Marc. It's all gonna be okay. I need you know two things; 1) I love you. That's why I am willing to go to hell for you." She carefully picked up a jeweled sword that laid between them.

"What's the other thing?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This" using the hilt of the sword she knocked him out with a simple blow to the head. She then pick up his hand and cut a small slit in his palm, just enough to make it bleed.

She removed her hand from her injured hip and wiped blood from the wound onto one side of the weapon. She then used her clean hand to wipe her brother's blood on the other side.

Glancing out of the window the cloud coverage was beginning to clear. Gripping the sword she scream 'DRACULA!" before shifting back to her wolf state.

"SAM!" Dean yelled as the siren/vampire threw his bother across the room.

"We do not have time for this." Castiel growled as he knocked the jar over, causing an acid like substance to break out of the container. The bride shrieked in pain while he them grabbed the knife from Dean's belt and stabbed the bride in the heart.

The others watched as he picked up the syringe and looked at them. "Let's go save my girl."

Dracula watched as the daughter of his enemy, holy sword smeared with blood, in her clawed hand.

"Do you really want to kill me Mina? You could live forever by becoming my bride. You could watch over your brother." He tempted.

Mina's reply was a roar and she charged at the vampire.

"I'll take that as a no." He quickly turned into his hideous form and when to take flight when she jumped on his back, trying to decapitate him with her blade, but he flipped her over his shoulder and leapt up to the catwalk that hung over head. He grinned in triumph, until he saw the sinister grin on the wolf.

Mina felt her wings rip through the thick fur on her back and leapt onto the cat walk and stabbed the shocked vampire in the stomach and immediately withdrew and cut off his head. She then threw her head back in a victory howl that rattled the windows.

Castiel entered the room just as Dracula's head was removed. His eyes widen when he saw the massive wolf with the two black wings on it's back slowly turn and look down at him.

One minute he was on the ground then he was right beside her, stabbing her in the stomach with the syringe.

The wolf looked from the syringe in it's stomach to Cas, a painful look in its eyes. She stumbled, but Cas caught her as the hair dissolved from her body and the form shrunk back to her normal size.

Mina looked up and Cas and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome" he smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Marc!" She pulled out of the angel's arm and leapt to the floor below. Once her feet touched the ground she ran to her brother's still unconscious form.

"Marc? Marc, wake up!" she shook her brother's shoulder. She heard the sound of wings and saw Castiel beside her, holding in the blue orb that was her soul in his hand.

"Please?" she pleaded.

Cas nodded as he knelt next to the boy and put in his hand with the soul into Marc's chest.

Sam, Dean and Chris arrived just as Cas and Mina stood my Marc's body.

"Hey guys? Where's Drac?" Sam asked.

Mina pointed up to the catwalk above them "body", then to the floor not far from them "head"

"Damn!" Dean said.

The group shared a laugh when a growl interrupted the moment.

"Hell hound." Mina whispered as she knelt down to pick up a curved blade in each hand.

"Where?" Dean asked raising his shot gun as his brother did the same.

"There" she pointed to their right. "And there" she gestured not to the far left of her.

The sound of a dog growled caused her to swing her blade, making contact with one beast while another was able to sneak up behind her and slice at her back.

She fell to her knees but stabbed the beast that was behind her.

Sam and Dean stood with shot guns ready, while Mina still on her knees, weak from blood lost swung her blades in all directions.

One beast was able to slice at her chest and Cas caught her as she fell back, immediately coughing up blood.

Chris ran into the room and knelt by Mina's side as Dean shot the last hound. The room was deadly silent, apart from Mina's wheezing and coughing.

"Chris...Chris!" She wheezed as she gripped her friend's hand. "Take...take care of Marc. Promise me!"

"I promise." He replied as he kissed her forehead. She turned to look at the brothers. "You two...keep fighting." They nodded as they both tried to show no emotion.

She finally looked at the angel who held her in his arms, not carrying that his trench coat was stained with her blood. "Castiel...I..I.."

"I love you too." He choked out as he placed his lips against hers and kissed her with her final breath, again not caring about the blood that fell from her lips. He looked at her still form and shook her body.

"Mina? MINA!" He began to cry as he held her to his chest.

A groan caused Sam and Dean to look at her brother as he finally woke up.

"Mina? Sam...where's...?" But the look on Sam's face told him where his sister was. "NO! NO! MINA!" He tried to get to his feet but fell. Chris went to his side and hugged his tight as they both shed tears.

IN HELL:

Mina was chained through both shoulders, hands, legs, and feet as they pulled in opposite directions as thousands of knives sliced off her tattoos and wings all at the same time.

She didn't scream in pain, she didn't shed a tear. Her face was frozen in hatred as the torture continued.

The worst torture was how they showed how her family and friends reacted to her death. She watched her own funeral, seein everyone say a goodbye to her coffin.

"I told we were gonna have fun." Meg whispered in her ear.

TWO YEARS LATER:

"I don't get it!" Meg screamed as she threw the bloody knife on the table. Mina, still chained, blood covering every inch of body.

"What?" She hissed to her tormentor

"How have you held out this long!" Meg cried as she picked up a new knife and sliced at the newly grown wings on her back.

Mina bit into her lip as she felt her wings be sliced off. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, even angels had a breaking point. Unable to take the pain any longer she mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Meg paused and stood in front of her, tip of the blade to her throat.

"I said 'yes'" Mina whispered softly.

"Finally!" Meg released the shackles that had held her in place for two years. Touching Mina's forehead, all wounds healed, all tattoos though faded appeared, even her wings; both black now grew back.

"Now for you first soul to torture!" Meg said gleefully.

"Now you see Meg that may be a problem." Mina said as she picked up a knife "I didn't say 'yes' to you!" She hissed as she stabbed the demon in the stomach, kill her as a blinding light and loud shrieking sound filled hell.

**JUST OUTSIDE Sioux Falls:**

The rain poured down in a clearing. The only thing visible as lighting flashed was a wooden cross with the name MINA carved into the wood. The grass had grown back months ago. A small arrangement of flowers rested at the base of the cross.

A hand shot out of the ground and clawed at the mud. Another hand flowed until a head shot up.

Mud and rain drenched the face as long hair covered the face. The figured crawled out of the hole and then fell onto it's back letting the rain wash away the mud.

Mina Lucia Van Helsing had returned from hell. A flash of lighting showed a pair of large wings on her back as the rain fell.


End file.
